


i walked into a club and i found paradise

by americandy



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimmy kent gives in, goes clubbing, and Meets Someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	i walked into a club and i found paradise

**Author's Note:**

> title from oakenfold's "starry-eyed surprise"

jimmy kent doesn’t love himself as a person. he doesn’t even like himself. for years and years he has argued internally with himself about what he does like (who he does like) and every time he came away more convinced he’d never do away with this fixation (obsession, even) with men. 

now, it’s 2013, and jimmy’s acutely aware of the accepting nature of the current social climate, but that did nothing for him in the way of accepting himself. it did, however, prompt him into action. it feels like total shit to hate who you are on a regular basis and gay relationships are on their way to legal recognition… a night to see what it’s all about won’t lead to anything disastrous. no awakenings or monumental events can go on in a single night.

he picked the biggest club he could find online, reasoning that he’d never stand out in a sea of men. and for about an hour, he was correct. 

then… a man with inky black hair and powerful eyes appeared across the bar from him. he seemed lost in a way, like a figure from a time long gone thrust into the madness of this trashy gay club called jaguar. jimmy felt lost all the time and so he smiled at the man, out of kinship or hope or another thing.

the way he lit up when jimmy smiled at him made him feel insane. someone was impacted that much by a simple turn of his lips. that was a different kind of feeling to experience. 

the man downed what he had in his glass, something dark like whiskey, and came to him, parting groups of people who were positively two dimensional compared to him. 

as he neared jimmy, jimmy felt like he was in a haze… the only way to describe what was happening to him was to equate himself and this man (looking like a film star out of the fucking forties) to magnets attracted to one another. as he approached jimmy, it felt natural and true, like they were completing a course determined by the laws of physics long before they’d first drawn breath.

such a new and vibrant feeling made jimmy reconsider the limits he’d set for himself. something so unique couldn’t be ignored. the man came to him and asked his name. jimmy leaned in to tell him and he smelled givenchy’s latest for men on his neck and he nearly broke in half. that was the cologne he had wanted but couldn’t afford for himself. he pressed his lips against this man’s ear and uttered his name, (thinking ahead to a ludicrous future where he didn’t have to buy the cologne because this dream of a being would share with him) and he watched the way his word echoed through his body. 

everything jimmy’d planned for himself was out the window. possibility hummed in his ear so he snuck a hand up round its neck, saying something about seeing his moves on the dancefloor. jimmy had never felt so strongly about anyone, and as he grabbed his handsome stranger’s hand, he began to carefully commit everything to memory.

once they were in the middle of the terrible mortal mess of sweaty men, jimmy looked closely at who was in front of him. he had skin too pale for the amount of sun they got this summer and a red mouth. jimmy pressed against him, feeling everything he could, his strong chest and hips, squared against jimmy’s own. his eyes were on jimmy’s mouth and his hands were hot on his sides. he looked like a man hypnotized or zombified or maybe just in love or lust.  
the air between them got too thick so jimmy moved against him, trying to dissipate the heat, but the way he held him was too fucking particular — like the way you handle a butterfly in a jar, like he thought jimmy was so beautiful -- that he couldn’t even deal with making a laughable attempt at dancing to the music.

so they made their own rhythym instead, and jimmy started to get hard for him, mirroring the way he was for jimmy. actual physical proof of his desires made him terribly uncomfortable so he turned around, which was a mistake. his chest, sturdy like the bow of a ship against his back, made him melt a little more. jimmy grabbed his hands and drew them around his waist in a crazy attempt to create every caring kind of moment he would theoretically have in a relationship with this man. his little finger pressed against the button of jimmy’s pants, so close to everything he’d imagined and never dreamt of letting himself have. he felt this man press his cock against his backside and responded in kind, rubbing back as hard as he could manage, shamefully thankful he’d skipped putting anything on under his favorite jeans. 

he felt a featherlight kiss against the top of his spine and decided against his better judgement for once in his life, dragging one of the hands he’d been clinging to down to the front of his pants. the way the man began working him with the heel of his palm was… so much better than anything he’s done for himself. a man could get used to this easily. 

needing (craving) more, jimmy turned back around, and the visage he gazed upon — eyes as dark as the hair that framed them, an obvious pink blush high in his cheeks — was beautiful. how could the way they fit against each other ever ever ever be wrong?  
he got as near as he dared until the man in front of him became a blur and his mouth tickled at the sensation of another so close. suddenly he was being kissed, full enough to discern the man had been drinking brandy and not the whiskey jimmy’d originally assumed, and it was too much. too much to like, to love, to become addicted to. too much to go back to before this night.  
the reality of his own terribleness crashed against him and he pulled back and left as fast as he could, so rude compared to what this man deserved.

the night air was cold against jimmy’s sensitive skin and it took all of his energy to resist finishing off in any of the number of dark corners that pervaded his walk home. that’d be great, touching his cock outside in the dark like the pervert he’d always felt himself to be. he hated this night because he saw the other side… and it changed him. that man with fucking givenchy cologne and a rare smile had gotten to him.

at least he had a better idea of what he was up against.


End file.
